


Меч и яд

by TinARu



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Артур не похож на любого из королей, что были до него. И он совершенно не похож на Утера.





	Меч и яд

**Author's Note:**

> События в фике происходят после того, как Артура отправили в Темные Земли.

— Хочешь суп?

Нет ответа. Только всполохи огня освещают усталое лицо и причудливо подсвечивают светлые волоски на выбритых висках. Артур растянулся прямо на полу, откинувшись на поросший мхом камень. Руки безвольно лежат на коленях. Кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и он подтянет колени к груди, уткнётся в них носом и начнёт всхлипывать, как порой делал в детстве. Но ничего не происходит. Кисти, покрытые шрамами, неподвижны. Если приглядеться, можно увидеть небольшую татуировку на внутренней стороне запястья. Маленькая чёрная змейка. Билл не знает, была ли она всегда или появилась после похода на «ту» сторону. Но этот крохотный рисунок сделал Артура ещё менее похожим на любого из королей, что были до него. И совершенно непохожим на Утера.

В Артуре все кричит о том, что он сделан из другого теста. Он скалится, когда большинство склоняет голову, и отступает, когда прочие бросаются в бой. Противоречивый, сложный, странный. Излишне грубый для знати, к которой он принадлежит по праву рождения, и слишком вежливый и доброжелательный для бандита, коим он является по воспитанию. Билл сразу его приметил в том борделе. Некоторые храбрецы и самоназванные герои из трущоб спрятали бы Билла, укрыли от солдат. Этот ублюдок кинул его прямо в лапы слугам Вортигерна. Сейчас Билл отчётливо понимает, что то был поступок настоящего лидера и защитника. Сволочь для незнакомцев, скользкий подданый для власти, настоящая крепость для своих. Противоречивый, да, именно это слово подходит больше всего волку, который напоминал милого мальчика Артура. Видимо, тот мальчик умер где-то по пути от замка к борделю.

Билл не знает кого надеялся встретить в роли принца, что вытащил меч из камня. Кого-то скромного, возможно. Кого-то менее алчного и хитрого. Кого-то не настолько властного. Он ожидал увидеть мальчика, который последует за ними беспрекословно, но все случилось ровно наоборот. Артур подмял их под себя практически мгновенно. Так поступают в борделе, да? Плохая шутка. Так поступают на улице. Он тащил по земле Экскалибур как надоевшую ношу, залихватски усмехался на замечания и бил без промаха, как только видел слабость. А потом подавал руку, когда ты падал. Биллу не хватает слов, чтобы описать этого сложного человека. Просто на хватает. Но Билл всегда славился тем, что хорошо разбирался в людях. Этот талант он не потерял, как все остальное.

Артур остро ненавидит несправедливость, хотя сам на неё способен. Он любит деньги не из обычной алчности, а из желания защитить близких. Он смеётся, но смех этот всегда с надрывом, а его ухмылки отдают застарелым скептицизмом прожжённого циника. Он дерётся так искусно, потому что те самые улицы пытались подмять и его, и тех, кто ему дорог. Глаза Артура — это глаза усталого волка, уж точно не молодого. Этот зверь прошёл свои первые битвы, и он не хочет новых. А Экскалибур... Экскалибур Артур ненавидит чуть ли не сильнее, чем своего жестокого дядю. При взгляде на меч в его глазах разгорается пламя. Жаркое, всепожирающее, неугомонное. Именно тогда можно снова увидеть мальчика, который в детстве прятался в нишах замка и прижимал коленки к груди. Тогда его глаза загорались от обиды или страха. Сейчас Артур не прячется и не плачет, но в глазах горит тот самый упрямый огонь. Огонь, что сожрет его. Билл так боится, что Экскалибур и эта жадная ненависть заберут у них надежду на новое будущее. Он боится, что меч заберёт у него Артура, как когда-то не спас Утера.

Только в этот раз Билл не позволит подобному случиться, ни за что. Поэтому он подливает в плошку ещё супа и намеренно сильно впихивает в руки упрямца. Артур поднимает голову, злобно щуря глаза, отчего по его лицо ползут морщины, как у его дяди в молодости когда-то, но Билл не позволяет этой ненависти выплеснуться.

— Ты поешь. Когда-то я мог заставить тебя перестать плакать по щелчку пальцев. Ты думаешь, я не смогу заставить тебя сожрать хренов суп?

Молчание и едкая усмешка. Вот он, этот яд, готов сорваться с клыков гадюки. Кто же ты, мальчик, змей или волк?

— Артур, ты начнешь есть прямо сейчас. Или я выкручу тебе руки и залью в тебя этот треклятый суп силой. Ты будешь есть, иначе ослабнешь. Меч чует слабость. Вортигерн тоже. Мы же можем погибнуть от этого. Выживание, Артур, знаешь, что это такое? Я знаю. Ты тоже, я думаю.

Билл на секунду замолкает, чтобы перевести дух. Сердце бешено колотится, во рту сухо. Он отчитывает будущего короля, и почему-то именно в богом забытой пещере это чувствуется особенно сильно. Артур все ещё молчит, но из глаз уходит злоба, а мрачные складки в уголках рта разглаживаются. По щелчку пальцев, помнишь?

— Чтобы выжить, нужны силы. Чтобы построить что-то новое на пепелище, оставленным твоим дядей, потребуется ещё больше. Ты понимаешь?

Артур смотрит на него одно долгое мгновение. Потом лицо снова кривится, но это больше похоже на какую-то странную нежность и лёгкое сожаление. Так звери принимают помощь.

— Давай сюда суп, Скользкий Билл. И присядь, что-то на этих камнях так холодно одному, смекаешь?

Усмешка, отзеркаленная тем, кто тебя понимает. Двое мужчин на полу. Жар костра на содранных когда-то давно костяшках. И меч, лежащий совсем рядом. Ядовитый, как змеиный укус, и острый, как волчьи клыки.

Билл знает, что у Артура получится подчинить себе эту мощь. Не потому, что похож на отца. Не потому, что он обещанный герой. Нет, потому, что ему знакомы змеи и волки, он среди них вырос, сроднился с ними. Артур сможет.

Ему всего лишь нужно порой напоминать, что ниши в холодных стенах замка остались в прошлом.


End file.
